leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pignite (Pokémon)
|} Pignite (Japanese: チャオブー Chaoboo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Pignite is a bipedal, pig-like Pokémon. Its chubby body is orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircle its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It has a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Its hands have two claws each, while its feet have only a single nail. Its tail is curled with a tuft of fur at the tip. Pignite has a fire in its stomach, which it fuels with food. The intensity of this flame increases as fuel is added or when Pignite is angered. As the flame grows stronger, Pignite's speed increases. When in trouble, Pignite emits smoke. Its signature move is . In the anime Major appearances Bianca's Pignite Pignite debuted in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, under the ownership of . It later evolved into Emboar before Search for the Clubultimate!. Ash's Pignite 's Tepig evolved into a Pignite in Evolution by Fire! while battling his former , Shamus. Minor appearances A 's Pignite appeared in A Venipede Stampede!, where it was used in an attempt to stop a swarm of . A Pignite appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. Two Trainers' Pignite appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one of them appearing in a flashback. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , nicknamed Tep, that he received from Professor Juniper evolved in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, while battling against Burgh's . The day after finding and returning the missing Pokémon, Black renamed Tep to Nite. He has since evolved into an , and renamed Bo. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: World Axle - B1F, Volcanic Slope; Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Ignis, Pugilis}} |area=Smoking Mountain (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 665 Event: Pignite Blazes onto Stage! Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Fourth release)}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Arm Thrust|Fighting|Physical|15|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Burn Up|Fire|Special|130|100|5| |'}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- moves. He was impressed by 's fire and made him his apprentice. }} |- when its Attack is 41 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 115 or higher | |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=499 |name2=Pignite |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=500 |name3=Emboar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia * Pignite was revealed internationally in the opening '' . * Pignite was a popular fan name given to before either Pokémon's English name was officially revealed. * Pignite and its evolutionary were created by Lee HyunJung. Origin Ken Sugimori has said that Tepig, Pignite, and Emboar were designed in a Chinese style. Because of this, they may be based on , a pig demon from the Chinese tale . is also based on a character from the novel, , and has a similar design. Pignite looks much like a or in a . The swirls on its chest resemble the patterns on a or . Name origin Pignite is a combination of pig and ignite. Chaoboo may be a combination of 超 chāo (Chinese for super) or 炒 chǎo (Chinese for ) and 豚 buta (pig) or ブー bū (oink). In other languages or and or |de=Ferkokel|demeaning=From and |fr=Grotichon|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Pignite|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pignite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=차오꿀 Chaokkul|komeaning=From or and |zh_cmn=炒炒豬 / 炒炒猪 Chǎochǎozhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Пигнайт Pignayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Pignite * Bianca's Pignite * Nite * Shin's Pignite External links |} de:Ferkokel es:Pignite fr:Grotichon it:Pignite ja:チャオブー zh:炒炒猪